Current Information
Week 1 Information You are told that the island is under occupation and that you must check in at any checkpoints you come across. The Russians seem surprised at the level of resistance & it appears they have killed more civilians than they had initially intended to. There is however talk of some of the killings being orchestrated. the VDV paratroop unit left the island on the day of the invasion, it appears their use was limited to the airport area. currently operating on the island appears to be an under strength motor rifle regiment. They have access to BTR70, BTR80, BMP2, GAZ tigr, URAL, GAZ66, UAZ for local movements. MI8/MI17, MI24 for air movements. Mortars and 152mm self propelled guns for support. There is talk of a small number of tanks being sent to the island but they have not arrived yet. news filters in via phone of russia being on the offensive in Ukraine, NATO have moved to block them, it looks like the island is on its own. As it stands the populace don't know they have a local gurilla force & are feeling pretty down trodden and hopeless. as the days wear on it becomes clear the russians have seen the area you're in as strategicly important, your base is directly between an FOB and a checkpoint making it very difficult to operate. you still get out and about making a note of the FOB's and bases you come across. It seems the only thing you're missing is troop numbers at each base. Invasion Day During the invasion itself events took place as follows: 0000 Recon forces 'Karatin' put ashore 1 mile east of Latrinite, split up and move towards targets; Airport, Arattes, Radio Stn, Military Base, Power plant. 0600 Taskforce Lopukh steam out of dock enroute to Maldens waters 0700 Malden SDF begin exercise Green Harvest 0900 Karatin to mark targets for air/artillery strikes. 1100 Lopukh visiable off of Malden coast 1110 radio contact with Malden to inform the authorities that Lopukh will be exercising off of their coast 1250 exercise Gnezdo Vorob'ya begins 1330 VDV group airborne from mainland 1400 ION representatives land at Malden airport 1407 Govenor picked up by ION reps 1410 SU-25 pair airborne from mainland 1412 Fuel tanker refueling BTR 70 on coast 1415 simulated emergency 1416 interdiction force lands behind BTR 70, Humvee and fuel truck. Ships open fire. VDV arrive over Malden coast 1420 BTR 70 destroyed, VDV land at airport, SU25 intercept ION convoy killing the police escort and heavily wounding the ION reps Artillery at strategic points. Trucks destroyed near airport. 1422 BTRs hit beach & begin moving inland 1425 SU25 destroy military base & boats destroy roadblock 1427 Humvee crashes through blocking forces killing 5 russians 1430 VDV have fully secured airport & are moving on the military base. BTR groups have secured seaside towns on the south and west coast. SU 25's loiter while the boats engage targets of oportunities. Wave 2 with BMP2's begins landing on the beaches 1435 fierce fighting errupts at the roadblock as angry locals clash with Russian troops 1440 rogue Humvee is finally brought to a halt south of the airport by motor rifle forces killing its 3 occupants 1445 two trucks leave radio station 1456 heavy fighting at roadblock, finally falls to russian forces 1505 all town locations have been secured by russian forces onwards from this point there are a few interesting events including a heavy mortar strike on a suspected ambush by MSDF however Russian forces appeared to hold the initiative.